Théorie
by Clio Reap
Summary: Rien de mathématique, juste une hypothèse sur le passé d'un personnage. One shot. Spoiler saison 10 de Stargate SG1.


**Disclaimer** : Aloooors, réfléchissons... Je m'appelle Clio, je suis une femme et je suis Française... Je compare les identités et j'en déduis que : Non ! ils ne sont pas à moi.

(Alors : humour, c'est fait. Romance je suis en train, drame oulà oui, deathfic on va dire que c'est bon, action aussi bon ben allez : one-shot pseudo-poétique puisque j'en ai pas dans mon panel).

**_Juste une idée comme ça, que je n'aurai jamais le temps de traiter en vraie histoire, mais qui je trouve doit être exposée. Donc un one-shot, peu aboutit, écrit vite-fait alors que la Muse était à moitié présente (pas concentrée : elle surfait sur le net). J'espère que c'est tout de même lisible et compréhensible. Toute remarque est la bienvenue, car il est à améliorer._**

* * *

Il n'avait ni parents ni famille, il était seul depuis toujours. Sans doute à un moment, il avait eu une mère, au moins neuf mois, peut-être plus. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais été désiré. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que maintenant il charmait. 

_Loin, très loin, dans le vide infini de l'espace,_

_Quatre explorateurs sont venus pour chercher_

_Quelque part, en un lieu, un endroit, une place,_

_Une arme qui devrait sauver l'Humanité._

Il avait grandit, de foyer en foyer. Parfois il était bien, parfois il était mal. Jamais il ne restait. On lui avait donné un nom, pas très original. Mais lui manquait encore : sa vraie identité.

_C'était un jeu de piste, de planète en planète_

_Et ils prenaient des risques, réfléchissaient sans cesse._

_Elle était longue et dure, cette incroyable quête,_

_Allez contre le temps : la flotte Oris progresse._

Car il avait ce trou, ce vide dans sa tête. Quatre années de sa vie, les premières, si vitales. Quatre années envolées, sans souvenirs, rien dans les mains rien dans la tête. Le néant, effroyable.

_Merlin leur avait dit : je vous ai tout donné_

_Certes un très lourd fardeau, mais aussi un espoir :_

_L'archéologue ainsi tentait de se rappeler_

_Il avait hérité de toute sa mémoire._

« Petit garçon perdu, retrouvé long d'une route. Sans nom et amnésique, aucune marque, anglophone. Sans coup et sans blessure. Yeux verts et cheveux noirs ; âge : environ quatre ans. » Et l'attente fut longue. On ne pouvait l'adopter : si ces parents revenaient ? Et l'attente fut vaine. Qui, pourquoi ? Ces questions le hantaient.

_L'arme avait existé. Fabriquée par Merlin._

_Devant la protéger, il brouilla toutes traces_

_Pour aller la confier à un ami Ancien_

_Qui la mit en sûreté, et puis quitta la place._

Sans passé sans attache, il avait visé l'avenir. Qu'il entre dans l'armée avait contenté tout le monde : pas d'études à payer, logé, nourri, blanchi. Le mariage ? Un essai, tout un drame : comment fonder une famille, sans savoir qui on est ?

_Et Daniel retrouva un nom dans son esprit,_

_Celui de cet Ancien, et il vit son visage._

_Ils cherchèrent à nier, puis l'évidence se fit_

_Grâce à lui on pourrait arrêter le carnage._

Il n'y pensait jamais, à ce manque au fond de lui. Peut-être un peu plus maintenant qu'il avait ces amis, et découvert ce gène, un unique héritage de gens qu'il ne connaîtrait pas. Maintenant sa famille, c'était ceux d'Atlantis. Et il s'y sentait bien, malgré l'exil, la menace. Pour n'importe lequel, il était prêt à tout. Même si aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait sa vie.

_Juste une salle ronde, un bureau, et des murs :_

_L'antre de cet Ancien, et l'arme s'y trouvait._

_Pour serrure : un dessin qui exigeait bien sûr_

_Que les deux bonnes mains viennent s'y appliquer._

Puis ce jour est venu : un appel de la Terre. Et pour lui, spécialement. Jamais ça n'arrivait. C'était le SGC, réclamant sa présence. On l'envoya ailleurs, loin dans la galaxie, avec tout SG1, qui demandait de lui qu'il applique ses mains sur un dessin vieilli. Dans une salle ronde, avec juste un bureau, des murs. SG1 espérait. Il avait cette sensation, un étrange déjà-vu.

_Il appuya ses paumes, et une paroi s'ouvrit_

_Derrière se trouvait le remède aux Oris._

On lui dit que personne n'y était arrivé. Et pourtant bien des mains avaient tenté l'exploit : depuis des siècles ici, on recherchait cette arme. Et le seul à pouvoir faire bouger ce mur, c'était celui qui l'avait cachée là. Un ascensionné, un ami de Merlin. Un Ancien solitaire, tête brûlée, prêt à tout. Intelligent, mais pas classé comme. Jackson lui décrit en détail son visage : par le biais de Merlin, il se souvenait de lui.

_Ils avaient trouvés l'arme, et lui prenait conscience_

_De pourquoi il n'avait pas preuve de sa naissance._

Cet Ancien _était_ lui. Mêmes traits, même caractère. Même gène aussi, et ultime argument : il avait révélé l'arme confiée par Merlin. Ascensionné déchu, il comprenait maintenant. Banni, rendu humain, bien des siècles plus tard, et sans doute pour avoir enfreint le règlement. Peu importe les raisons, il ne les saurait jamais. Revenu à l'enfance, sans souvenir, ni rien. Pourquoi donc sur Terre ? Un cadeau des Anciens ?

_Ils purent gagner la guerre, paix dans la galaxie._

_Il revint dans Pégase, pour toujours ébranlé_

_Certes avec une réponse au pourquoi et au qui,_

_Mais chargé à présent d'un très très long passé._

Il savait à présent. Qui il était, d'où il venait. Toujours aucun souvenir, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est d'avoir été puni pour une bonne action, avoir sauvé des vies.

Il ne fut plus le même pendant plusieurs semaines. Il savait, mais après ? Il broyait du noir : il était différent, toujours et à jamais.

Il fallut toute la force de plusieurs amitiés pour lui faire comprendre que rien n'avait changé. Il avait ses réponses, mais pour les autres, peu importe. Un soir sur un balcon, ils le refirent sourire. Il restait leur ami, ex-Ancien, et alors ? De ces dernières années, ils avaient les mêmes souvenirs. Et ils espéraient bien, tous ensemble, en famille, continuer à vivre et faire vivre cette Cité.

Et, fixé sur son passé, John Sheppard entrevit un vrai avenir.

* * *

**J'ai fait un one-shot ! Ouf ! Trop dur !** **Maintenant je compte bien refaire dans pas trop longtemps dans de l'humour et du léger... Héhé.**

**Toute remarque sur la musicalité de l'ensemble, la clarté de la fic ou sur l'idée de base sera appréciée, que je puisse retravailler dessus et la peaufiner. Merci !**


End file.
